hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Site logo
I'm adapting the CSS of Regnumpedia, and it's come out pretty nicely so far (I think). The only thing I need now before I change the site is an image to fit these dimensions for the top (it will replace the current site logo for all monaco users users and anons, but not monobook users). I might be able to scrounge up a good font for the image, but I've been unable to find any good image in my files or on screencapping sites. If someone has a good idea for a long image to fit those dimensions, and/or can screencap said image, please feel free to contribute! Some grossly general ideas I've had: * A generic pan of a village/town/city from any of the shows * A shot of some scrolls (I looked at "The Xena Scrolls," but you can't really get any good long shots from there and, the rock-imbedded scrolls don't really look like scrolls to the average joe) * maybe something featuring Hercules and Xena (or sidekicks or others), but preferably not one or the other, because it might alienate some new users. * anything else that puts across the idea that these are "from the time of legends" or would fit in a way I'm not seeing. I'm terrible at photoshopping and don't have access to any good screencap technology, but I can help as best I can if someone has a good idea I'm missing.--Tim Thomason 06:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : In some of Herc's traveling episodes from season 5 there are some old-style world maps that they pan across, Indiana-Jones-style. One of those might work. I'll check them out. There's also this port town image that gets used over and over with slight alterations: : I have Photoshop but I don't really know how to use it. Maybe I can try to create something that blends images of both Herc and Xena. --Scottlukaswilliams 14:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: These maps are not as clear as I remember them being: :: The Mediterranean one is not bad. Maybe if we took a piece out of the middle? --Scottlukaswilliams 18:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Here's a cropped version of the Mediterranean one. --Scottlukaswilliams 19:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: And here's the "meander" pattern from the Herc DVD sets. Maybe for use as a border? and a cropped version of the Sumeria pic. --Scottlukaswilliams 19:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: (Edit conflict: Haven't yet seen the meander pattern) Oh yes, the notorious "Ireland" pic. See below for my comments: :::: Thanks for the cropped pic, although I kinda cropped it differently (I taught myself some imaging techniques this afternoon), and I skewed it a bit. Here's a preliminary test logo: ::::The text "θρυλικό διαδρομές" is the Greek translation of Legendary Journeys.--Tim Thomason 19:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I like the "Legendary Journeys" font you picked! Very cool. I uploaded a cropped version of the pic of the four heroes used in the current logo. Anytime I come across something I'll just put it here to give you options. --Scottlukaswilliams 20:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the font comment. It was a simple Engravers font (it took me all of two minutes to find and settle on it). The Greek letters are plain old Times New Roman, because they don't seem to show up in any other font. : I've updated with your ideas (the meander, the cropped cast photo) and added them to my .css. It pushes the page down a bit, but it's actually less than Regnumpedia's.--Tim Thomason 19:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :: That looks great! Very cool :) --Scottlukaswilliams 03:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I've adopted it as the default skin for all users. Any bugs/problems/what-have-you, with the css or the logo, report them here or to me or however you want.--Tim Thomason 07:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) It looks great! The only possible bug I can see is with widescreen monitors like mine. When the browser window is wider you get the header one and a half times: Oops! Forgot to sign that one. --Scottlukaswilliams 02:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Originally, there was a big black bar on the side at wider resolutions (when the image ran out). I took off the "no-repeat" command (letting the image repeat like it does with the background) with the assumption that it wouldn't repeat that far on most widescreen browsers. Apparently I was wrong. Quick fix though, I'll just add quite a bit to the side so it'll only show up on huge, multiple-TV sized screens.--Tim Thomason 04:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hey guys. I really like the current logo, but maybe we could get a new one that has a montage of pictures of the different characters and that fits in the desired space under the "Wikia" logo? You don't have to go along with the idea obviously - I'm quite happy with the logo, I just think that it would be better with a montage of pictures and more appropriate size. - Harrison Preston 19:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's always good to have options. Harrison, if you can create some others and post them here maybe we could vote? --Scottlukaswilliams 21:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC)